Legend of Hungary
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Austria, a simple villager, begins a quest to save another world as well as his. TP/APH -Did you know that Austria's Voice Actor is Link from Twilight Princess? Well, I did, and this is the Result-
1. The Villager and the Theif

Bare with me guys, this is going to be a long (and hopefully epic) trip.

Hetalia isn't mine, Neither is Twilight Princess. Inspiration due to Austria, Who's VA is Twilight Princess!Link.

And I'm using country names. SUE me. lD

* * *

The sun was ready to dip down at the end of this fine day, and Austria sat by himself, looking at the body of water before him. It always calmed him after a day of hard work. He didn't know, it seemed… magical, was the word? He breathed out with a small smile.

"Afternoon, Austria."

"Hm…?" Austria looked up at the blond that soon sat beside him. It was the mayor of the little village they had. "Good Evening, Switzerland."

They sat next to each other in complete silence as the sun sank deeper into the hilled distance. Suddenly, The blond spoke.

"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as the dusk falls?"

Austria looked over at him again. "Sometimes…."

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…. The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who left our world… That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight." Mayor Switzerland's stare seemed to burn a hole in whatever he was staring at. As much as he hated to admit it, Austria was the only one who listened to him when he started saying things like this. He instantly felt better. "But… enough about sadness, I have something to ask of you."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Well, you know, each year, we deliver a gift to the royal family. And I know you've never been to hyrule, so… How about it? Are you up to the task?"

Austria nodded with a small smile.

Switzerland stood up immediately, brushing off his clothing and acting like he hadn't been sitting with a best friend. He regained his professional composure "Good. You can deliver it the day after tomorrow. Now let's be getting back. It's almost night time."

Austria stood up as well, walking over to his horse, Epona, and softly humming a song to her as he pulled gently on the reins in the direction he wanted her to follow. She neighed happily and trotted along as Austria and Switzerland started their slow walk back to the village. After Switzerland tied up the gates for the night, they came to Austria's final stop, His house in a semi secluded area, away from the other homes.

"Good Night-" Switzerland started before he spied a small nation peeking out from behind a scarecrow. "Chibitalia…" He said, irked. "What have I said about straying on other people's property? That's trespassing…."

Chibitalia, spotted, jumped, and hid more "I-I just wanted to say g-good night to Mr. Austria!"

"That's still no good reason-" Switzerland huffed, and shook his head as Austria went over to bid the child a goodnight. "That is going to be a bad habit when he grows up, I can tell." He remarked about Chibi before giving a halfhearted angry goodbye and stomping off. Before long, Austria had sent Chibi back to his house, and after tying Epona to the post, got himself geared for bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered out to the twilight… Where it might have been.

* * *

"Like- Wake up and help me, man!"

Austria groggily opened his eyes and looked out his window. Below him was another blond, one who had his hands defiantly on his hips. "Austria, my goats are TOTALLY ignoring me. Can you and Epona come help me? Pleaaaaase?" He batted his eyes.

Austria gave a dry (and slightly annoyed) smile. "Sure, Poland."

"Where is your pony anyways?"

"It is not a pony." He replied curtly. "I will be down soon." He moved away from the window, and after getting ready to take on the day, walked out the door. "Let me to check at the springs." He said before motor mouth Poland could say anything else.

"Ummmm… Okay, man."

"Good Morning." Austria nodded lightly.

Liechtenstein jumped lightly, but then upon realizing who it was, smiled. "G-Good Morning, Mr. Austria. "

"You really don't have to call me Mr. Austria." He looked over at Epona. "You should know."

"I D-Do know It's just… automatic." She shook her head. "I washed Epona f-for you. Remember that she's a girl too so you have to be careful…" She trailed off quietly.

Austria nodded "I'll be sure to keep that in mind… thank you."

The both bowed respectfully before Austria climbed upon Epona and started up with a slow trot back past his house and into the village.

"Be careful…" Egypt, the store owner, warned a few kids "You know about the thieves that have been about…" Austria fazed the conversation as he started to pass the Mayor's house.

"You'd better be taking care of her." Switzerland said with a dark aura from his porch "My sister cares very much for that horse."

Austria visibly gulped and nodded, subtly getting Epona to pick up the speed.

After that, he couldn't tell if the day dragged on forever or flew by. He certainly helped Poland put all the goats back into the barn. (Which the male replied with a "Forget this, I'm totally opening a Pony Farm" ) Next, the store owner, Egypt was missing this cat that only wanted fish. (And Stole the one Austria caught.) Then he found out Seychelles had lost a basket down the river. He went to retrieve that and found a curious Puffin holding the thing hostage on top of a rock. (As to which Austria used a hawk to get it back. The Puffin took off after that.) After all of this hard work, He headed home, but-

"You're wrong. He's too much of a sissy for that."

"Fratello, you're wrong! He's cool. D-don't you think so, HolyRoma?"

HRE blushed and nodded shyly.

"He only agrees because he LIKES you, damn it! This isn't fair, this isn't fair!"

"What's going on, you three?" Austria asked.

The three children turned to look at him.

"Mr. Austria, didn't you get the sling shot?" Chibitalia asked with fearful tears in his eyes.

"I d-did." He said, blinking.

"Then show my Fratello, please?"

Austria, much to the dislike of Chibiromano, pulled out the slingshot, and using perfect aim, shot down all of the targets.

"WOAH!" All three children said simultaneously.

"That was luck, damn it" ChibiRomano said stubbornly.

"What about the sword?" HRE asked shyly.

…

While later, Austria was panting tiredly, but the children were satisfied with his show of skill.

"I know if I had a sword, I would certainly take out those stupid thieves." ChibiRomano yelled with a triumphant laugh, holding a stick to the sky, but upon seeing a puffin, yelled and hid behind Austria.

Austrian took aim with his slingshot as the Puffin circled them, but he tumbled to the ground when Romano bumped into the back of his knees as the Italian realized that 'the damn bird' had one of HIS tomatoes that he grew.

"HEY. PUT THAT DOWN, DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" The bird, as if realizing it was being yelled at, took off and landed on the arm of a blond who had been hidden in almost plain sight. The white hair guy, seeing how he'd been spotted, ran off.

"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT TOMATO!" ChibiRomano yelled angrily (along with a few choice words) before running after them.

"Romano wait-!" Austria got to his feet, and with a quick glance to the fearful Chibitalia and HRE, headed for Epona "Please stay here." He said as calmly as he could, before riding Epona into the direction of the Chibi, the male, and the Puffin.

"F-Fratello…." Chibitalia said in complete shock.

"It…. It'll be okay, Italia." HRE put a small hand on Chibi's shoulder. "It will."

Chibitalia hesitated, but nodded.

* * *

-EndChapter-

Lolololol Hope you like it…. :U Should have made Poland The horse, but oh well lD


	2. Where In the World Is Chibimano

Answer my poll question, I'd love you forever xD

Hetalia isn't mine

Zelda isn't mine either XD

* * *

_**"I know if I had a sword, I would certainly take out those stupid thieves." ChibiRomano yelled with a triumphant laugh, holding a stick to the sky, but upon seeing a puffin, yelled and hid behind Austria.**_

Austrian took aim with his slingshot as the Puffin circled them, but he tumbled to the ground when Romano bumped into the back of his knees as the Italian realized that 'the damn bird' had one of HIS tomatoes that he grew.

"HEY. PUT THAT DOWN, DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" The bird, as if realizing it was being yelled at, took off and landed on the arm of a blond who had been hidden in almost plain sight. The white hair guy, seeing how he'd been spotted, ran off.

"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT TOMATO!" ChibiRomano yelled angrily (along with a few choice words) before running after them.

"Romano wait-!" Austria got to his feet, and with a quick glance to the fearful Chibitalia and HRE, headed for Epona "Please stay here." He said as calmly as he could, before riding Epona into the direction of the Chibi, the male, and the Puffin.

The Austrian climbed aboard epona, riding off into the deep woods. The he passed the still world by at high speed, trying to follow the white haired stranger and the kid who'd taken off after him. His surroundings were blurs of green and brown, before he came to an opening.

A blond blinked at him, sitting with two white... blob things sitting around him, one in his hair and the others in his arms. His blue eyes, behind glasses, stared up in wonder, but then he smiled brightly. "Hello There."

"I'm sorry, I'm really in a hurry."

"To where?"

"Have you seen a... a theif. White hair with a pet bird puffin... they had tomatoes. A little kid was after them."

The blond nodded. "I doubted they survived though."

A horrified look crossed Austria's face. "And why is that?"

"They passed though here earlier, I saw them from my window; and I've seen the "thief" before his name is Iceland but, the mochi's friends also have a little store over by their hideout."

"Mochi...?"

The white blobs suddenly each held up two mini flags. One was Canadian, the other one was Italian. It would have been weirdly cute if ChibiRomano's life wasn't in danger.

"Doesn't matter." The brunette's voice upped it's urgency. "The child is who I need to save."

"Well, what I was saying is that there have been these monsters like... everywhere. There are even rumors that the monsters have swarmed the Nordics' hide out." he paused "I'm a Nordic too." he paused again. "In spirit, I suppose. But they aren't thieves."

"Well I have to go save that child. Please point the way."

"The Nordic hide out is that way..." He pointed simultaneously with the Italian and Canadian mochis, who pointed their flags in the same direction. "But you can't go the entire way by horse."

"Understood." Austria adjusted his glasses. "Thank you."

"Wait, wait." He grabbed an empty lantern and handed over "Here, Have this."

"...?"

"It's good for business. I sell oil. And you'll need it anyway."

Roderich furrowed his eyebrows, but accepted the lantern and a free bottle of oil.

"Thank you." He tried again. "Your name?"

"Estonia. Eduard von Bock. Yours?"

"Roderich Edelstein; Austria."

"Good luck, Mr. Edelstein."

Austria nodded, climbed on his horse, and moved on.

-

It turned out that Eduard was correct. He had to abandon his horse to enter a small cave where it was pretty dark without the light of his lantern. He ducked though the cave and a foggy clearing, defending himself from various creatures with a swing of his mighty... wooden blade.

"What's this...?" He raised his foot after he'd stepped on something that created a pulpy mess on his shoe.

It was red. At first, he thought it was a bug of some sort (a rather large one) but then he realized it was tomatoes. Most of them had already been smashed into the ground, like someone had been dragged over it.

Austria observed the scene carefully. "They were attacked..." He tried to not grow panicked, but picked up his pace certainly.

-

"A customer!"

"Rubbish."

Roderich Edelstein was a little banged up from the various monster and enemies he fought. He saw what looked like a gigantic tree before him, but jumped and raised his wooden sword when he heard voices to his immediate right.

"Ah... the blobs." He allowed himself to relax.

"MMMMMOCHIAMERICA AT YOUR SERVICE~!" The one with glasses said proudly whipping out his flags.

"Hmph." The other with a tophat said stubbornly.

"You have potions?" The human looked down into the pot.

"Yepyep!" Mochimerica

"May I...?"

"Sure thing, bud!"

Austria gently scooped up some of the red potion, but then somehow got uppercutted by the little blob. His head snapped upward, more startled than damaged, and stumbled back, holding his chin. "-?"

"No stealing dude!" Mochimerica said happily.

"I w-wasn't stealing..." he said, drawing out his wallet for the rupees.

"Awesome! I would have to hurt you if you did, riiiiight Iggy?"

"... Rubbish."

-

Roderich drank his potion as he ran up the beaten up path when a very familiar voice cut though his worrying thoughts.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"Romano!"

"Wha- Austria!"

Austria skidded to a stop as several monsters spotted him, garden their prisoners. Chibimano was in a small cage, and the thief- no- Nordic, Iceland was with him, tied up and unconscious. The brunette drew his wooden sword, refreshed and determined.

The three monsters attacked.

He moved about like a graceful dance. Once around this monster- WACK, three steps to the left of the second monster- CRACK, a half step back, and then pressed himself forward quickly- the 3rd monster fell.

"Take that, dumbass monsters. Thinking they could mess with me." Romano stood back as Austria opened up the cage. He made sure to go up and kick a monster that was down, but ran back to Austria when it twitched.

"Iceland? Mr. Iceland." Austria untied the man and shook him lightly until he opened his eyes.

"...!" He jumped up and looked around, ready for battle, then looked back down at Austria "... What?"

"I was just making sure you were okay."

"You... You saved me."

"Yes. I found out you wern't a petty thief. I do ask you to refrain from stealing tomatoes though. This young man worked very hard to grow those." He picked up Romano who huffed and puffed in anger. Austria then looked up at the setting sun "We should head back."

Iceland was almost completely silent as Austria carried Chibimano away. "Thank you..."

-

"You won't tell Mayor about this, will ya?" Chibimano said as he was placed down by the the gates right outside the village.

"He probably already knows. You know how he gets his information."

"Shiiiiiiit!"

"That mouth of yours... Its unacceptable." but he said this half halfheartedly, tired from today's adventures.

"Damn it! I'm going to be in big trouble because that asshole took MY tomatoes, damn it damn it!" Romano quickly ran off, heading back home.

Austria watched him run only to see Switzerland run up from another direction, holding a gun, ready to shoot. "Where is Romano?" Came the gruff question.

"... You're not going to shoot him, are you?" Austria asked.

"No, I heard from Chibitalia he was missing!"

"I just brought him back. Its fine."

Slowly but surely, Switzerland lowered his gun. "I see."

"The forests have changed..." The brunette said offhandedly. "There are monsters. Even the Nordic hide out is-"

"There's nothing you can do about it at this point." Came the interruption. Austria looked at him with a small frown, obviously bothered, so Switz decided to change the subject. "Your big trip to Hyrule is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Ah Yes... I nearly forgot." Austria adopted a small smile. "Exciting."

"Who knows, maybe you'll get to meet the Princess, hmmm?" Switzerland laughed awkwardly. He was kind of bad at jokes, but seeing his ridiculous facial expression along with his ridiculous tone of voice made Austria unable to keep from chuckling. Switzerland grimace warily, but on the inside he was kind of smiling too. "Get some sleep, its been a long day."

The brunnette nodded "But what will you do...?"

Switzerland looked at him sternly. "Target Practice."

"Please not with the children." He said with a sweatdrop.

"I'll think about it." He said grumpily. 

* * *

And please understand lD If you see the ChibiCharacter or MochiCharacter, that doesn't mean that that's their only role. I use both America and Italy three times each, lawl, Mochi, Chibi, and Normal.

So like, Treat all of them as completely different characters, kay?

Hope you liiiike~ I have my Character List set, but if you have a request of some character you would like to see (Like "I wanna see... Russia as that Yeti guy." ) Just let me know, you'll never know what you'll see lD

And putting the mochis in there was something that I couldn't resist, sorry lD


	3. The Story Begins

Here I am, Back again 3

I recently started back in playing TP and my muse is stubborn, wanting to do something but not wanting to do the work to make that something work, so I have to force it around a bit.

Who do you think will appear next? c:

And please answer the poll in my profile, I wont leave you alone until you do XD

Hetalia isnt mine, Twilight princess isnt mine.

* * *

"Roddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy the goats are out agaaaaaaaaaaain!" Whined the Polish man, standing outside the treehouse once again. He stretched up, yawning. "Like... I know... I have to take them out so they can run and eat and junk but they just dont want to go back!"

The Brunnette rubbed his eyes, looking out the window. "Hm...? Oh... Very well Poland." Austria stifled a yawn. "Give me a moment, I'll be down."

He hadnt slept well at all last night, even after saving Chibimano. He slept like a brick, and like a heavy curtain prevented him from breathing. It was just one of those days something felt... wrong. But as the helpful type, he placed on his glasses, washed up, and got dressed in his natural village wear, before climbing down to meet the blond, who was currently sweettalking Epona.

"I'd kill for your hair." Poland muttered, nuzzling the horse with a laugh.

"Lets... move along, shall we?" Austria said uncomfortably.

-Timeskipborderhere-

He had spent this morning like every other, giving Epona more encouragement to move just a little faster as she galloped across the ranch. Her hoofs momentarily flattened the grassy earth beneath her; a beautiful but strong creature that Austria felt fated to have. She was a smart old girl, and was never hurt with a sudden goat would turn on them, tired of being opressed, and tackle Austria off of her back.

"Total Wipeout!" Came the amused voice, following the laughter that cracked him up.

Austria lay there for a moment, before getting up and trying again, rounding all but one goat into the farm. Epona danced around a little bit as she felt Austria decide what to do, and what measures he needed to take it. He charged the both of them headon to the goat, causing it to run away for as long as it took before it actually grew angry, and started charging back. The aristocratic personalitied man, gently steered Epona away, and right for the Pol, causing him to jump away, startled, and catch a very pissed off goat's attention.

"How long should we let him run?" Austria mused to Epona, as he chuckled at the blond running in circles, completely panicking. When the goat had finally calmed itself, (Sometime Poland had since jumped the fence) Austria calmly steered it away and back into the barn, thus completing his task. With a rather amused and taunting laugh, he still (somewhat) politely bid a good day to Poland, and headed back to Ordon.

-Timeskipborderhere-

As the country and horse duo trotted back into Ordon from the ranch, they saw someone standing in the path, having paused when she walked across. Then, looking up after noticing the two, she smiled.

"M-Mr. Austria."

"Ah! Miss Liechtenstein, Hello... But I already have told you, you dont have to call-"

"Epona..." Her large eyes lit up every time she saw that horse, and Roderich could tell She loved Epona almost as much as she love her brother. He lifted himself off the horse and let her marvel at it just as the Mayor left his house.

"Roderich!"

"Vash... Good Morning, I hope I didn't disturb you."

The Mayor stood, hands on his hips, with his traditional 'Annoyed by your breathing, so you better stop' look. "No, no. I was already up. Responsibilities, you know."

"Hm...?"

Vash huffed. "The gift for the royal family. They specifically asked for this gift, so YOU have to show up and YOU have to show up ON TIME. Because god knows thats not a thing you should be late on.

Austria nodded understandably. "As if I'd ever dream of being late for something of that much importance. But I assure you, I am completely ready, and could leave at this very moment if you allowed me to." He smiled. "I pride myself on being in tip top shape at all times, ready for anything at any time."

"Ah.." Came the small voice behind them in hesitation.

Both men turned to look at her, who in return, lifted her head slowly to look back. "Sh... S-She's injured." Tears rose in her eyes.

"... Ro...drich...?" A dark aura started to form about him. "You hurt that horse... when I told you take care of her."

"I.. Um..." Rodrich pulled on his collar nervously. "You see, um..."

"B-Bruder? May I take her to the healing spring...?"

"Of course you can. Lock the gate, I dont want any unwanted visitors bothering you or Epona."

"Danke, Bruder..." Her face flushed with happyness, simply shining with how much her brother cared for her. She bowed politely, and shuffled off with the reins in hand. As she lead the horse away quickly, her mind was all abuzz of a nice gift she would make for him. Maybe pajamas...

"And you're one of them." Switzerland accused Austria. "Stay away from them."

"But... Epona-"

"I'll give you another horse, Im not going to sit here while my sister worries over a horse that you cant take care of, let alone one she cares about very much!" He stormed away, back towards his house. "I'll go talk to Poland after I change my clothes. You go finish up packing."

Austria opened his mouth again, but of course his Mayor and friend would have none of it, and sent him on his way with a single, powerful glare. Roddy escaped, head down, and moved back towards the spring. Maybe he could just convince the girl to let him leave with Epona before Switzerland and his elder brother wrath returned. When he got to the healing springs, he was met with.. all things, a gate.

"A gate... I didn't even know the springs had one... leave it to Vash..." He rolled his eyes and peeked in to see both girl and horse standing in the magical body of water. Liechtenstein gently washed, checked, and rechecked over every part of the horse, talking to her nervously about what she was happy about. "M-Miss Lilly, if you would please..."

She jumped, looking over at him.

"I'd rather trust Epona to be my ride, believe me, I sincerely apologize of the harm I've done to her, all of which were completely unintentional." He was laying it on thick, with his utmost polite voice. "I do thank you for taking care of her in such a way, believe me, I know when she likes someone, but she isnt a horse to be pampered at all times, even if she thinks so." A polite, jolly laugh. "But she does like to be out with me, explore the world and whatnot. She's like family to me and I would love it if she accompanied me to the all important castle, for it would be just as great an experience for her as it would be for me."

She was silent. "... B-bruder said not to open the gate."

So much for that. "... Very well."

Lilli turned back towards Epona, and spoke very lightly, as if a side thought to herself. "But I can see a hole... maybe there is another w-way in after all."

"... Danke." Austria knew where the hole was, and was glad he helped her recall it. He headed back towards his house before making a sharp left, moving the brush out of the way to reveal a hole. The children often used these in their games, but as it was about tall enough for them to stand in, it was tall enough to barely crawl though, of the DIRT that would get on his hands, knees... his poor hair! He would also have to remove his wooden sword, it didnt fit in the hole at all... But it was either Epona or some new horse, so in the end, it was worth it. He crawled though the tunnel quickly, tumbling out the otherside, now inside the spring. Epona neighed as if she was laughing, but Lilli no longer alone, countrywise.

Chibitalia stood there, his eyes filled with tears as he filled her in on the adventure that took place just the day before. She listened with wide eyes, open ears, and a sympathetic heart. She slowly turned to the puzzled Austrian (How did Chibi get in here?) with an understanding nod. "You and Epona have a b-bond that is l-like no other... And y-you have such a kind h-heart... To save C-Chibimano and the theif... You can t-take her, just..." She paused, clasping her hands together. "Please... dont do anything over the top... Just... Just return home safe, Mr. Austria. B-Bruder wishes for you to be safe as well..."

He blinked, surpried, but with both Lilli and Chibitalia looking at him expectedly, what more could he do but smile and nod? "I'll come back safe. I promise."

Thats when... quite simply, all hell broke loose.

Epona's ears swiveled around and she tossed her head up, uttering a startled, warning neigh before several monsters broke though the small gate, riding on monstrous warthogs. Austria reached for his sword, but of course he did have it with him after removing it earlier.

With a scared cry, Chibitalia and Lilly turned and ran, although with a quick set up of the bow and arrow, one single arrow flew thought he air. It struck it's target and Lilli went down quickly as she let out a silent, pained gasp from being shot in the back.

"Lichtenstein!" Austria cried out, running for her only to recieve a quick blow to the back of the head before he was down and out for the count. Chibitalia, on the other hand, simply fainted and easily captured along with the girl.

Two more countries rode in on their respective steeds; large black, demonic and alien looking horses. The blond and brunette looked at their prisoners,as well as the unconcious man laying in the shallow water. The Blond man untied a horn from his side and blew into it, a horrible, chaotic noise a result. A dark hole formed into the sky, black mixing with red and pink, something most definately not of this world.

The brunette took the chibi into his arms, commenting on how cute he was, and the blond chuckled with a laugh,replying back on how the first ALWAYS thought children were cute. He situated himself with Lilli, and before long, they both took off, along with their band of monsters.

-Timeskipborderhere-

His eyes snapped open and he looked around, dazed, confused, and battling a terrible, throbbing headache. When he remembered that Lilli and Chibitalia had been kidnapped, he went back into alert mode, jumping to his feet.

"Lilli! Chibi?" He looked around, before heading though the distroyed entrance and towards Hyrule field, also noting that Epona had also gone missing, probably spooked.

With a startled sound, he stood at... what could only be described as a 'black wall' with mysterious golden lines in it, and a golden light shining from where it touch the walls and floors of 'this world'. Although he'd never been far outside of his home of Ordon village, he had certainly been up to this point and this wall was never there. Certainly though, this... this was something not of this world in the slightest.

Before he could truely decide what to do, a scrawny black hand suddely shot out of the wall like it had come to drag him down to the very depths of hell. It grabbed onto him, as he cried out in fear in surprise, and pulling him from his spot with very little resistance, was pulled in and past that dreaded wall. He struggled as he came face to face to the monster that had grabbed him oh so politely by the neck. As he kicked and struggled in the grip of the creature, his hand started to glow with the mysterious three triangles creating the 4th. The creature was very put off by the triforce and threw rodrich to the ground.

He couldnt breath... whatever this strange place was; completely the same, but completely different. Something covered this land, and it was covering and suffocating him. He was trembling now, on his hands and knees, as whereever he was, he could not survive in, this mysterious 'someplace' would not accept his mere human form.

He raised his head up with a pained cry, with what seemed like death clawing at his throat, before his voice completely and utterly changed into a weak roar. He transformed then, his mouth into a snout, his hands into paws, dark fur covering his skin and clothes, and a tail growing out. He froze as his roar died away, before his violent eyes rolled back and he fainted, the Austrian-now-wolf, falling to the ground.

The same dark claw closed around one of his hind legs and dragged him away, although something... some one... was now watching with raised intrest.

* * *

Sure do hope you like XD Its getting there, its getting there. There will be a few large and small changes to fit in with the characters and personalities, but I'm trying my best to follow the story, so hang in there with me!


End file.
